User talk:DeathSongLover
Welcome! Sorry for the late-ish reply, but here you go! Just insert the template into your user page - https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wiki:List_of_userboxes ~ How To Train Your Deathsong () 21:41, August 22, 2018 (UTC) I think I explained it badly last time. I just tested it again and found out what went wrong. While editing your profile, you have to click on 'Templates' and then 'Add other templates'. Once you click on that, assuming you want the Death Song one, you type DeathSongFan and click 'insert'. It'll show the user box even still while on editing mode. So I'll just test it here. And it worked! If you want other userboxes, find the user box page in this Wiki because it won't let me link it for some readont.. Once you've clicked on a template, just copy the text that has in it. But don't actually copy the curly brackets. Just copy the text like DeathSongFan and go on template and insert. Another way of doing it is without going on the template part. This time, while your editing, include the in the text. So like . I purposely uncapitalized some letters so it doesn't bring up the user box itself. So if I was to want to make it show I would have capitalized the 'S' and 'F' in DeathSongFan. This way you can straight up out it into your userpage without anything that might be confusing for you. Anyway I hope this wasn't confusing or too long. But there you go, a better explanation. [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong () 09:18, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so, after re-reading my previous two explanations, I seem to get more confusing. So this time I'll try my best to make it as simple as possible. So, while you're editing your profile, make sure you're on 'source' mode not 'visual' mode. Once you know you're on source mode, click 'Add other templates'. Once you've clicked that, it should say 'Search for a template', 'Browse for a template' and 'Most frequently used'. Where it says 'Search for a template', there should be a bar to write in. In that bar you write DeathSongFan. Make sure the 'D' 'S' and 'F' are capitalized. After that click insert and it should appear. [[User:How To Train Your Deathsong|How To Train Your Deathsong 17:55, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: User boxes and Sig Hi DeathSong! I'd be happy to help you. First- user boxes. Go to this page and chose which ones you want from the list. Then copy the template/code on the far left of the table for each user box you want and paste them into your profile while you're editing it. So for the DeathSong user box, copy the code " " (without the quotes), and you should get this -> Second- signature. When viewing your personal preferences, you'll see the area where you can customize your sig. Click on "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then in the space provided, paste this- DeathSongLover (talk) And you should get this -> DeathSongLover (talk) I came up with a random colour and font for you, but you can choose your own colour(s) here, and your own font(s) here. You can also include the bold and/or italics tags if you like. As for my clover leaf, it's included in my emoji keyboard, and you can upload a small image to the wiki and tag it at the end of her sig using And see all the places where you see "px"? Those numbers affect the size, shape, and/or location. You can play with those numbers to adjust the size and shape of the text, or shadow, or image. Hope that helps! �� --�� ~ ( ) 08:11, August 26, 2018 (UTC No problem, glad to help. Everybody started as a newbie and overtime you'll get used to more stuff. How To Train Your Deathsong 08:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) TripleStryke Hi DeathSong, You have a good heart. �� But honestly I don't think there's any thing I, or any one else, can do for him. It is very kind of you to try to reach out to him, though. If it's any consolation, I really doubt he was serious about killing himself, because waiting for his ban to end just so he could post on the message board to announce he was going to kill himself isn't really something someone seriously considering suicide would do. He was just trying to make some people feel guilty, myself included. But showing him you care can still do some good. So thank you for that! �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:48, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello! You receive that kind of email because you didn't write anything in the box on the top right corner if you are using search mode. It is not necessary to write something there; it is used when someone wants to let a message for others, regarding an edit. For example, let's say someone adds a fan-art image on an article. I would undo that edit and write in the box "Fan-art is not allowed on this wiki" so that the person who did that would mnow why I undo the edit. If you don't want to receive those kind of emails anymore, you can ho to your preferences page, section "Email" and disable emails sent by the wiki. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:17, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Question about a rule Hi DeathSong, That wouldn't be considered roleplaying, so that would be perfectly fine. Roleplaying is when someone pretends to be an actual character and expects everyone else to treat them as such. Especially when there's a second user pretending to be a different character and they start interacting with each other. That's what's against the rules. --�� ~ ( ) 20:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much for the kind words! Id'e LOVE to edit pages together. If you know how to set up a chat btw us let me know! I dont know how to do that so leave a message hx! thank you deathsong! Hi deathsong, Hictooth here. You literally brightened my whole day with those comments. I haven't been treated that nicly in a while... I would love to set up a chat btw us. (leave a chat on my page telling me how to access that) You seem to know alot about the fandom so can you please explain what you mean by collaborate wiki editors? Either way it sounds fun and I'de love to do it with you!!! Thank you again.. I look forward to working with you!!!! HictoothForever (talk) 00:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC)HICTOOTH Re: /* Questions*/ Hi DeathSong! It was fun chatting for that short period earlier. Since we weren't able to cover everything, I'll still leave you a message. �� Unfortunately, there's not really a way to privately correspond on the wiki other than via chat. As you remember, there doesn't appear to be a way you can set up a private chat in the chat room. And even if you could, you'd probably have to be online at the same time. You might be able to do so in Discord if you're both members. You could also try talking via your message walls on the Fanon Wiki as it's much slower there then it is here so it would at least be more private than it would be here. Or, if you're comfortable doing so, you could schedule a chat in the chat room and exchange social media info so you could PM/DM each other via a shared social platform. As for where to write it, there are a number of online fan fic sites you could join and use like fanfic.net and Watpad. But I'm not familiar with any of them. I'm sure they're easy to figure out, though. If you would rather stick to something familiar, you could create a page for it on the Fanon wiki by clicking here! It would be the same as writing on someone's Talk Page. You would just need to title it. I hope that was of some help. Hope you slept well! God bless you too! �� And P.S., I ended up making hot cider. 'Tis the season! ������ --�� ~ ( ) 07:07, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: /*Sorry Another Question :)*/ Hi DeathSong, Yeah, that was fun. I might be up to something like that, depending who else joins. �� Hmm, I'm not entirely sure how the badges are timed. It may be 24 hours. So if you made some kind of edit at 2pm one day, and then another at 5pm the next day, that's over 24 hours so the timer will reset. You would have had to make an edit before 2pm the following day to be sure the timer kept running. I remember when I was trying to earn those badges, I tried to make two edits a day- one in the a.m. and one in the p.m., so I'd always give myself a little extra time just in case. There were still a few times where I would miss it by only an hour, or even a few minutes. It's frustrating. But you'll get there! Just keep at it! �� --�� ~ ( ) 15:44, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Yes! and thank you!!!!!! Hi deathsong! Sry I took so long to get back to you. I can only access terror mail on the weekends.... Chat does seem pretty hard, but I would love to edit together? Would you please specify what that means we will do? Thank You! You are just an amazing person. Thank you so much for caring. Honesetly I was just thinking today, "Wouldn't it be nice if someone cared about my day or me for once?" Then I got on hear and saw that sweet comment and that just melted my heart. I'm just having problems with my best firend/cousin.. It's kinda like hiccup. I (hiccup) am standing by watching my best friend (toothless) make these new friends in a different kindom (alpha of hidden world) and get this boyfriend (lightfury) and its just challenging because I have to accept that I don't fit into her world like I usued to...Thank you for the prayers! I really apprecitate them! As for you... You have mentioned bullying in the past, I hope things are better now! Is there anything specifc I can pray for? I'm here for you to! Thanks for being so amazing!!! HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!! HictoothForever (talk) 23:59, September 21, 2018 (UTC)HictoothForever Hey deathsong! Hi deathsong! Just let me know when the fogginess is clear! I'm so sorry about your friend problem! I'm having the same problem...I know, it hurts. OF COURSE I will pray for you! I'm still pretty baffled at how alike we are! We have quite a bit in common! I'm glad your on this fandom and have great friends here. I consider you a very close friend, even though we only no each other through a screen....I hope that life gets better!!!! God bless! LOVE YA!!! Your FRIEND, HictoothForever (talk) 18:15, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 16:50, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: */ rude user*/ Hi DeathSong, Yeah, I'm ok. �� I've actually dealt with much worse. This time I just groaned and rolled my eyes, and prepared to lock or delete a post or two, and possibly alert an admin to issue a block. Right now she appears apologetic, so I'll keep an eye on her but hopefully the drama is over. Thank you for checking in, DeathSong. It was incredibly sweet of you! �� God Bless! --�� ~ ( ) 22:29, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:*/ TRIPLE STRYKE IS BACK:D*/ Hi DeathSong! Yeah, I just now noticed that! Glad to see he's ok. He may have seen your messages on his talk page, but in case he hasn't, I'm sure he'd appreciate for someone to remind him to go read them. �� Our Wiki here is strictly for canon info. Nothing fan made is allowed on any of the articles, and that includes any articles created for fan made material. It'll just be deleted and if you're lucky you might get a polite warning from the admin or mod who deleted it not to do it again. You're probably safe keeping it in your blog, or you could create multiple pages for your work on the Fanon Wiki. Fun fact: Today is traditionally known as Columbus Day, but in our day and age the holiday is going obsolete for various reasons. One being he wasn't the first European to discover North America. You know who was, right? It was the Vikings! Therefore, I dub this holiday with a new name: it shall be called Viking Day! �� With that I hope you enjoy the rest of your Viking Day. --�� ~ ( ) 21:44, October 8, 2018 (UTC) hi! it is very nice to meet you I read your bio and you seem like a very cool person. you have a mind of an author, and those stories you wrote prove it. I'm am writing my own stories and I see that you read my first part. I thank you for reading it and correcting me with my mistakes I gladly appreciate it! I may be publishing a book around next year so I feel really embarrassed about my mistakes. and I also read in your bio that you made your own book of dragons? that is so cool! I am currently making dragon cards like fishlegs, an I'm doing the dragons from the books as well. I'm starting to make the dragon eye and could use some help. do you have any tips? - AnnaBraley Good Idea Hey DSL, Great idea. I feel bad as well because we are all great chatty friends....Besides we should set the example for the newcomers. I think thats a great idea. Can you message the others about this as well? perhaps we could set up a personal chat btw us...Maybe discord? I don't have it but I could look into getting it. Thanks for reminding me off this! Your chatty friend, :) HictoothForever (talk) 17:49, October 11, 2018 (UTC) also, i love wings of fure as well random, but just wantes to say�� dadwagon Hiiiii Hey DLS! Sorry I never got back to you! I only have the app so I dont check my talk page very often. I think that's a really good idea! I will try to stick to it! I have a question though, I am trying to write fanfic and I can't figure out how to do it on the fandom app. Can you help me? JasonGrave (talk) 19:58, October 15, 2018 (UTC)jasongrave Hey again! It is hard! I don't know why but we all bonded relaly quick! Were you guys friends before I was here?? Thanks about the fanfic stuff I will try to do it on my computer later maybe. I also have an idea for a fanfic of cute fluffy hiccstrid/stormless stuff, tell me if that sound like something you would like! JasonGrave (talk) 22:01, October 15, 2018 (UTC)Jason Thabks Thank you. What you said in your last message was really nice. I came to the fandom when I was in a really dark place in my life,. Ut it really helped me be genuinely happy again and be passionate about something. I made and am making wonderful friends and I'm really learning a lot. I am going to start on my fanfic soon ish but I've been super busy. JasonGrave (talk) 03:33, October 16, 2018 (UTC)Jason♥️ Re: */ Re do/* Hi DeathSong! Happy Saturday! And sure, you can create a new Wiki for Wings of Fire. Foul language, especially excessive, really bugs me, too. Too many people think it's a sign of maturity and "toughness", but I think respecting other people and having the strength to hold one's tongue (or in this case, fingertips) is a higher sense of maturity and strength. I'm sorry the existing WoF has gone so sour. �� The only issue with creating a new Wiki for it is it's rather pointless if there's no other members. They may not like you advertising your new Wiki on the existing one. And a larger, more established Wiki will attract new users a lot quicker than a new, small one will. I'm afraid you'd be shoved into an unfair competition off the bat. But you could still attract some like-minded users and make some friends so it's still worth a shot. �� You could also try talking with a member of Fandom Staff at Community Central and complain about the excessive language. One of them may step in and request the local WoF wiki staff to get a handle on it. Have you tried searching for other WoF fan communities online? There may be forums, mailing lists, group chats, and message boards you can join. So you might also find some fun things to do with the WoF fandom that way. �� --�� ~ ( ) 14:08, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: */question about app*/ Hi DeathSong! The app isn't compatible with either of my devices so unfortunately I can't try to figure out what's going on. Sounds like Jason is having the same problem, though, so take comfort in knowing it's not just you. My guess is it's an app issue which will be fixed soon by the Fandom app developers. You might just have to wait for the next update. Do you have reliable computer access during the week? I see the poll and its results, so I'd be happy to update you on your poll results whenever you'd like them. �� --�� ~ ( ) 06:05, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Two accounts Hi DeathSong, I'm happy to tell you that yes you can! �� And according to Annabeth you can even have two accounts here as long as you're not using one of them to be sneaky or break any rules. So go ahead and create a second if that's what you want to do. Good luck, and have fun! �� --�� ~ ( ) 04:01, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey friend! HictoothForever (talk) 22:02, November 5, 2018 (UTC)Hey buddy! IM SUPER HAPPY YOUR BACK! I missed you sooooo much! Hope you had a Ton of fun with your grandparents! Sry this terror mail is kinda late, life has been crazy on my side of the screen!�� Hows life been going for you? Things getting better with your school? I hope so, I’v been praying for you a lot! anywhoo I just wanted to check in and say hi, super glad you back!!!!�������� God blsss and have a fantabulous day! GABYEEE!���� HictoothForever (talk) 22:02, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ��Hictooth here Hey! Thanks for asking. School has just been pretty rough. High school is no dream let me tell you that. Yea, I have a couple bullies and stuff, and it just gets difficult some days...today especially. #ihatemondays Hows school for you? You said something about it not being good. Everything okay? I’m here for you if you need anything. *hugs* glad u had fun with your grandparents! And thanks for the prayers! Doing the same for you. Btw speaking of prayers, what part of Christianity are you? I’m catholic. If you don’t want to share that’s okay too. anywhoo enjoy the rest of your day, I’m signing out for the night. Night buddy, love ya always!�� HictoothForever (talk) 01:36, November 6, 2018 (UTC) HictoothForever (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2018 (UTC)Heya! i agree I would not like to fight over different religions. That can be a touchy subject. I just would like to still stay friends and keep up the prayers for each other. middle school did suck. Everything seems to change tho when u get into high school, it’s like liven in a smidge of rumblehorn hell! Good grief! I had some problems with fitness in middle school, but nothing like what I’m experiencing now....yeeesh. Don’t mean to scare ya for HS, but I’d much rather take middle school back any day... well, hope you had a fantabulous day! HictoothForever (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: /*Question*/ Hi DeathSong, You probably don't need to worry about deleting the account. There is the Closing an account page but you'd need to be logged into the account to use it. Especially if you haven't verified it with your email yet, it shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Fandom, as well as every other social platform, get a LOT of new accounts that are never email verified and then abandoned. So don't worry about it. �� --�� ~ ( ) 07:14, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: */sorry to bother you*/ Hi Death Song! You're not bothering me. �� Here's Emma's profile. Are you going to ask her to help you with your profile? I'm sure she'll do a good job! And you should totally make a page for all those birthday songs on the Fanon Wiki! They really don't belong here on the canon wiki. But those would be fun to revisit again and again. �� I hope your weekend is off to a good start! --�� ~ ( ) 20:19, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: */Happy (Late)Thanksging/* Hi DeathSong! I hope you had a lovely Thanksgiving with lots of amazing food, too. Mine was stressful, but I survived it so I'm thankful for that. �� Now onto the Christmas season, which I'm already starting with watching holiday specials and movies. I hope to catch all my favourites again this year. You should totally create a page on the fanon wiki for the songs! It would be a welcome addition, I'm sure. I'm afraid it wouldn't be allowed on this wiki unless you created a blog post that you updated whenever you came up with something new. Best of luck in returning to school this week. �� --�� ~ ( ) 03:15, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Pictures not uploading Hi DeathSong, Just wanted to let you know that I deleted your post as requested since no image showed up and all comments so far were out of confusion. I wish I could help figure out why pictures aren't uploading. But I'm at a loss. I suppose there are other platforms to try, and maybe one of the others might work. For instance there's two apps: The Fandom app, and the HTTYD Wiki app. Then there's the webpage that should be viewable on any device's browser. There's the mobile webpage which should work great on phones, and the desktop webpage which might work on both desktop computers and phones, though it may be a little heavy for some phones. But depending on which platform you're using now, maybe one of the others might work in uploading pictures? It's worth a try if you're able. I can un-delete your post, too, if you want to try something else with it. Just let me know. --�� ~ ( ) 18:11, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Heyyyyuy! Snupps? Hey honey! HOWYA doing? I miss chatting with ya! I was wondering if you had the app Snupps? It’s a place where groups can post pics of things they have and stuff. Dragon5GMA made a Httyd groups on there where she, Jason, Dub, Erssa and myself have contributed a little. It also has the ability to individually and easily chat with other members you follow, so I’ve been talking with Jason and Erssa a lot! I was wondering if it’s okay with your parents that you get it? II would really love to be able to chat more often! Anyway, hope you had a great day! Also I’ve been loving your Parts on Gaurdian of the Hidden World! Your a great writer and I’m excited to see Kate interact with her Grandpa! Alrighty! Keep me posted on snupps, and have a great rest of your day! Love Ya! HictoothForever (talk) 00:57, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Poor you! Hahah, I feel so bad for you tho, I wish they did do a calafornia thing! I was pretty lucky that Toronto was only a few hours away from Michigan, and that’s it was right around my Birthday so that could be my present! i can’t wait to read your next part! How did you like my last one? Let me know what your dad says about Snupps! Bye Your part was beautiful! Good luck with dinner! Ttyl! byeeee HictoothForever (talk) 01:39, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey, DSL! Thanks for drawing Inferno! And with the colours, he is basically yellow and orange. Like this: Good luck! I know it’ll be great for sure! (JEPHttyd (talk) 05:34, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) HTTYD Fanon Wiki Hi! I think everyone calls you DeathSong or DSL, right? Which do you prefer? Anyways, are you an active member of the HTTYD Fanon Wiki? If you are, please reply on my Talk Page. Thanks. And, if you know anyone else who is a member of the Fanon Wiki, please tell them to TM me because, I posted something on the Wiki’s Discussion page and nobody answered. Thanks again, ��Alaska 27��~Talk 06:22, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Thanks anyways. I appreciate you answering me so quickly. Normally, when I send someone a TM, they take hours to answer. But, yeah, thank you again. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 06:27, January 3, 2019 (UTC) RE:*/Stormy*/ My day has just started, though I couldn't get any sleep because the thought of people watching the final movie haunted me. As for Shadow Cloud, yeah. You can go along to add the drawing onto her page, that'll be appreciated. How To Train Your Deathsong 10:28, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey buddy! yea my friend and I are better. Thanks for praying, iv been doing a lot of that too. My Christmas was good! Got me some rly warm toothless slippers.�� Hbu? and I’m so sorry I can’t follow the link...it’s restricted. Is there another way you could send me the pic? Can’t wait to see it, im sure you did a wonderful job! how’s your life? Hope all is well! God bless ya! HictoothForever (talk) 15:45, January 3, 2019 (UTC) /story/ Hey I am so sorry, I did not realize that we were in another thread! I do want to participate I just hope I can catch up soon lol. Tell everyone I am trying to catch up now, thanks! Annabraley (talk) 23:42, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Something VERY Important! Hey DSL! I just stopped by to tell you something that is so super important... KAIDAN IS REAL! DON’T DENY THE FACTS! Lol, as said on the Guardians thread, I feel really bad for you and Deathsong but KAIDAN MUST GO ON! Edit: P.S. I posted this on HTTYDeathsong’s Talke Page as well. No need to thank me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oki, bye. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 10:55, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Apology Hey DSL... I just stopped by to say I’m really sorry for annoying you with “Kaidan”. We ended it though, so, you can have your freedom again. Like I said, I guess I got so caught up in annoying you guys, thinking it was fun, but didn’t actually realise what I was doing. I hope some day you and Deathsong can forgive me and the others for our reckless actions. We’ll try not to mention Kaidan again. Dearly sorry, ��Alaska 27��~Talk 03:26, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Thank you DSL. No friend has ever been this forgiving at my no-thinking-actions. I’m really happy I met you, even if i didn’t actually meet you. Anyways, I guess, now that I’ve stopped the teasing, you’re correct. The way we announced it to the world like it was some sort of scientific discovery wasn’t very kind of us. At all. I just hope Deathsong can forgive us. Thanks again for being so kind to me. And the others. Edit: I can see how you found it annoying. If I were in your shoes, I would have really exploded. Now I feel so bad for supporting Kaidan. ��Alaska 27��~Talk 03:33, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: */is this ok/* Hi DeathSong, Yeah, that's fine. It's not breaking any rules, and doesn't sound mean in any way. In fact, I for one can definitely relate, lol. --�� ~ ( ) 02:49, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: */Birthdays/* Hi DeathSong, I wish I could help, but unfortunately I'm no longer allowed to edit those. Doesn't appear that that user is active anymore, so it probably doesn't matter, but I wonder which birthday is correct? If it bothers you you can try to contact Admin Tauriel or Mod Ladybrasa to have it fixed. They're both active and nice and would be happy to help. Also, cool, you share your birthday with my brother! �� --�� ~ ( ) 18:36, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Bad timing... Right now, now that I've just seen the final movie, is a bad time for me to think properly. I'll make my mind up tomorrow, when I wake, when I'll be a little less depressed. How To Train Your Deathsong 21:40, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Fanfic! Hey DSL! Okay, so, I told Jep about my Fanfic then thought ‘Why not tell DSL too?’ I’m considering telling Hictooth as well. I don’t know. Anyways, please take some time and read the last 2 paragraphs (the ones at the very bottom of the story that are in bold). Here’s the link: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Protectors_of_Berk Please tell me (and Jep) what you think here: https://httydfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9344#44 Kind regards, ��Alaska 27��~Talk 07:04, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Hey DSL! Did ya read it? Please tell me you read it! ��Alaska 27��~Talk 09:57, February 13, 2019 (UTC) WoF Fandom YELLO DSL! About having an account on the WoF Fandom, no. Unfortunately I do not. Oh, and before I forget, Happy Valentines! JEPHttyd (talk) 06:43, February 14, 2019 (UTC)) Hey buddy, you doing alright? Hi buddy. I just wanted to check in on you. Your post on the guardian chat forum really scared me. You shouldn’t have to worry about these things. However providentially, I have been having some bad nightmares too, so I can offer you a bit of advice: Think positively and pray. The Lord will take all your fears away. You’ll be okay. Listen, I’m here anytime to talk alright? I know we haven’t talked a lot, but I’m here. Always. Your first friend here! I got ya girl. God love you and keep you. HictoothForever (talk) 16:12, February 20, 2019 (UTC)